


A Perfectly Good Monarch

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Gen, Kings & Queens, Magic, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Mendanbar also had excellent taste in choosing his Queen.





	A Perfectly Good Monarch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a real magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777389) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer) in the [2019remixrevivalmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019remixrevivalmadness) collection. 

Mendanbar was a perfect fine King of the Enchanted Forest, capable and magical in all the right ways, and really, the Forest, the sword, and the magic all had no problem guiding most issues to his castle steps to be handled.

But Mendanbar also had excellent taste in choosing his Queen.

It really wasn't the Forest's fault that she had the good favor of the dragons, the good sense of the nonmagical, and warm relationships with everyone else that could solve any problems she couldn't.

Mendanbar liked to hide himself away sometimes, but Cimorene was delightfully available on her walk, and only frowned with a puzzled expression as she met lost princesses, a knight on a quest to rescue a princess and another on a quest to collect some magical cure, a few excited bunny rabbits who wanted an arbitrator between them and an overprotective gardener, and a flying spatula that really oughtn't to be looking glumly at her with its non-face as if she could solve whatever ailed it.

Finally, they reached the end of Cimorene's journey—home again, and she quietly emoted all that puzzlement and exasperation at Mendanbar. "Mendanbar, I don't mean to interrupt, but the forest _does_ know I'm only a member of the royal family by marriage, and therefore unable to handle big problems by waving my hands and wishing very hard, right?"

Of course, it did. But there were large problems and small in the Enchanted Forest, and no need to waste a perfectly good monarch.


End file.
